


Those Magic Changes

by SamuelJames



Category: A Very Potter Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choosing a film they can both watch at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Magic Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Those Magic Changes  
> Pairing: Voldemort/Quirrell  
> Rating: 15+ mostly for language  
> Summary: Choosing a film they can watch together.  
> Notes: Written for the prompt A Very Potter Musical, Voldemort/Quirrell, Finally seeing a movie both of them can watch at the same time.  
>  **Spoilers:** Lots for A Very Potter Musical. Others for Grease, 10 Things I Hate About You and The Karate Kid. Includes a borrowed joke from How I Met Your Mother.  
>  Disclaimer: A Very Potter Musical is the property of StarKid. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"So, Quirrell. What shall we watch?"

"How about Down to You? It's one of Freddie Prinze Jr's."

Voldemort shakes his head. "I don't think so, Quirell. It's got a bad rating and I didn't care for Julia Stiles in 10 Things I Hate About You. If a girl threw up on me, well she'd be on the receiving end of a killing curse quick smart. Gotta keep the bitches in line, Quirrell."

"Quite... Voldemort but Patrick really liked Kat."

"What about a Zefron movie? Hairspray is supposed to be good."

"What's not to like about John Travolta in a fat suit?"

"Who?"

"John Travolta from Grease, Voldemort. He was Danny."

Voldemort smiles. "I never saw it. Was a bit busy back then, building up my legion of Death Eaters and plotting to take over the world. What's it about?"

"Well this sweet girl meets this bad boy and he's nice when they're alone but kind of a douchebag around his friends 'cos you know you never tell a girl you like her. In the end she dresses like a slut and is accepted by him and his friends, all very sweet really. The songs are good."

"Okay. We'll go with your choice."

Quirrell shivers.

"What's wrong?"

"Your tone, Voldemort, sort of scary like you'd better enjoy my choice or else."

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that with commanding Death Eaters and being evil, people have their expectations of how you should behave. It's important to sound authoritative. You don't get followers by just asking nicely you know. If I had said pretty please let me attach myself to your soul we wouldn't be here right now. It was important to set the right tone by commanding you. Look, Quirrell, I sent Trixie to Azkaban instead of you. That's how much you mean to me. I promise not to kill you if I don't enjoy your film."

"Thank you, Voldemort. We could get Hairspray too, watch both of them."

In the end they agree to watch Grease first and Voldemort gets a little teary during Hopelessly Devoted To You. He tries to discreetly wipe his eyes but Quirrell says nothing and just hands him a tissue. By Beauty School Drop Out he's worked up the courage to hold Voldemort's hand. Some days Voldemort doesn't mind affection but others it's like being back to back again, so close and yet unable to act on it.

Voldemort enjoys the car race and cheers for Balmudo. Quirrell isn't surprised, Voldemort also wanted Johnny to win in the Karate Kid. He rants a little when Danny wins but enjoys You're The One That I Want and taps his feet to We Go Together. He smiles at Quirrell as the credits roll.

"Excellent choice, Quirrell, very catchy songs indeed. I'm not sure I like the message about losing when you're willing to sabotage someone's car but I suppose Danny was kind of cool too. It was sweet that he wore that hideous sweater for Sandy's sake."

"Yes it was. Relationships take compromise sometimes."

"Yes, Quirrell, they do."

Quirrell makes popcorn and gets some butterbeers while Voldemort puts on Hairspray. He is surprised when Voldemort puts his arms around him.

"We should definitely watch more films together. It's so much easier when we don't have to keep pausing to tell the other what's happening on screen."

"Yes, Voldemort I agree. I think we should watch The Karate Kid again. If you could see the work Daniel put into his training you might not resent him winning."

"Perhaps but Johnny had been training for a lot longer. I just felt bad for the guy, being made to look like a fool in front of his friends."

"Okay. Let's not argue."

"Indeed, Quirrell. Let us watch Hairspray now. Zac Efron is bound to sing something motivational."


End file.
